


An Eventful Meal

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Galaxy of Chaos [13]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After Three months of House arrest Prince Tor's situation come to an end with an eventful meal.
Series: Galaxy of Chaos [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615555





	An Eventful Meal

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic was never published so I'm back dating it to the last time I changed the document.

An Eventful Meal

She fought to keep her irritation down as Moff Kruk Horizonis and her grand son Galen burst into the weekly dinner she was having with Master Sa’vin. It had taken several chaperoned meals and several angry outburst from her great grand son to convince Galen that Master Sa’vin could be trusted to be left alone with them. She had been impressed when after her friend had finally been allowed to dine unsupervised a few times he’d revealed in the presence of the guard he could trust that he was planning to help take back the Empire from the corrupt Moffs and that her great grand son had already known. 

She had been looking forward to this dinner because it was being watched by one of the two Imperial Knight guards that were loyal to Master Sa’vin so they should have been able to speak freely. Instead before they had even done much more than say hello her grand son and the Moff had arrived. “I am sorry for the intrusion Empress,” The moff said and then looked over at her great grand son. “I need to ask Prince Varga if he can confirm that the Imperial Knight Ylenia Taske was here all night like she claims?” 

Of course the annoying disrespectful Falleen guard had been there all night she’d sensed her heavy handed presence constantly as she strolled through the house as if she owned it. “She wasn’t the one who helped your pirate prisoner escape last night.” Tor said drawing everyone’s attention. “I just used her code, the one you gave her so she could turn off Uncle Galen’s security measures so she could report on his activities to you.” Tor was completely calm as his comments caused a fire of accusations of treason from the Moff and outrage from Galen as he demanded an explanation.

“It is also treason to blackmail your Emperor,” Tor said calmly. “Anyway since you all want explanations I’ll fill you in.” He looked right at Galen then with a frown. “Remember those first few weeks when Ylenia was trying to use her pheromone abilities to seduce me on your orders well I played a long a few times and got a hold of that over ride code.” He seemed completely calm. “Here’s a tip Uncle next time you try to have someone manipulate me find someone who doesn’t have such an obvious tell when they are lying.” He smiled then, “After all her pheromone output increased whenever she lied.”

“She gave you the code for sleeping with her?” Moff Horizonis said in clear shock. “I cannot believe Ylenia would be that big of a traitor.” She wasn’t shocked those who would betray the Empire would betray anyone.

“I never slept with her,” Tor said with a shrug. “I just convinced her that I wanted to know about some school friends and how they were doing in the war without you seeing me search for them.” Tor was smiling again. “She used the code after asking me to leave the room but I had already stashed a repurposed spy cam in the room.” She could see the shock on Galen’s face. “You really don’t think I was just smashing them did you?” Galen looked murderous, “I kept a few pieces of each of those bugs I found and broke to build my own.” Tor looked at the Moff. “The pirate whoever he is got off world easily enough and should be letting Hapes know about those secret hyperspace routes he told you about any second now.” She could see her grand son’s smile getting bigger. “And once Hapes closes those routes you’ll have no choice but to sue for peace through the Galactic Alliance and you’d better do it soon since now that the Kligsonite threat has been wiped out they should be demanding a cease fire soon.” 

“You’re a fool boy,” The Moff said glancing at Master Sa’vin who like herself had simply sat there quietly. “As soon as I learned the pirate had escaped I gave the order the mission is underway and the war will end before the Alliance can even finish licking their wounds from the Kligsonites.” He walked over then and accessed the holonet news feed. “Even as we speak the Hapan Royal family is being exterminated by a trained cadre of Imperial Knights once they are gone Hapes will descend into civil War and the Empire will emerge the victors of this war.” 

She couldn’t keep silent any longer. “How dare you use Imperial knights as common assassins.” She felt Master Sa’vin’s hand on her arm urging her to sit down. “Mark my words Moff you will be executed for this like the traitorous worm you are.” 

“You guard,” The Moff said turning toward the Imperial Knight who had stood silently in the back ground. “Keep all three of them here in this room until the news about the death of the Hapan Royal Family hits the Holonet.” He then turned toward Galen. “Come Galen we have to discuss your nephew’s security.” He glared back at Tor who was sitting quietly looking down. “I think we should inform the guards to shoot on sight any unauthorized individuals entering or leaving this compound and if he dies well it will just be a tragic accident.” She wanted her grand son to speak up against it but he only nodded his head and followed after the Moff like a lap dog.

“Don’t judge him too harshly my lady,’ Master Sa’vin said gently. “In his own way everything he does is to protect his family that is why he scattered them all over the Empire so the Moffs cannot arrange an assassination of everyone at once.” She had suspected it but it was still surprising. “He believes helping the Moffs is the best way to ensure your families survival.” Master Sa’vin glanced at the knight guarding them. “I just wish we could get word out about the plan if it succeeds we may never shake the Moff’s grip on the Empire.”

“Word is out,” Tor said surprising her as he looked up with a smile. He pulled out an obvious recording device. “That wasn’t a spontaneous show, I had friends listening in the whole time.” He looked grim then. “I don’t know if they can stop everything but they’ll try since if this plan works it will mean untold suffering for the Hapan people.” She had no idea who these friends of his were but Master Sa’vin obviously did because he looked relieved. “Anyway I should fill you in on the Pirate situation Master Sa’vin since it relates to you and your family.” Tor seemed to frown then as if he wasn’t sure how to proceed. “The pirate was Kale and his sister’s cousin and your great grand son.”

She could see her friend was shocked and his face betrayed his torn emotions. She knew that he was not fond of Pirates considering that his son joining them had cost him his life but another part of him was glad that he had more family. “Tell me everything.” He finally said after a moment. “Please Tor tell me everything?”

“Two nights ago I ran into a woman trying to dodge the guards,” Tor said nonchalantly. She wondered exactly how long her great grand son had been sneaking out of the Palace and why he hadn’t bothered to let her know. “We talked a bit and the whole story came out after I snuck her back to the palace and hid her in one of the bunkers mom told me about that our paranoid ancestors built into this place secretly.” She was once again reminded of how she had misjudged her grand daughter. “She told me how her father was the leader of the Kell Dragon pirates but how their mother hadn’t wanted her or her twin brother to actually be pirates but instead work in the safer though still less than legal branches of Doran Sa’van’s criminal empire.” She had heard of the Kell Dragon pirates and their leader the self proclaimed Pirate King known only as the dragon to the galaxy at large so he was Master Sa’vin’s grand son. “Apparently before a raid another pilot backed out and her brother volunteered wanting to win his father’s approval.” She could see the pain on her friend’s face at that since his own son had always been trying to win his approval before everything. “Anyway he got caught by folks loyal to Horizonis and was used to extort hyperspace routes into Hapes from the boys father.”

“Why did only his sister come to save him?” Master Sa’vin asked after a moment. She knew it was bothering him that his newly revealed grand son hadn’t come for his children. “Surely an organization as big as the Kell Dragon pirates could have sent a better rescue team?”

“Internal politics the dragon couldn’t be seen showing favoritism and risking crew member lives just to save his son.” Tor said with a shrug. “He did give her your son’s lightsaber as a back up so if she got caught it would alert you to her identity when it was scanned.” She could see the logic in that any confiscated Imperial Knight Saber was automatically scanned to trace the origin of the weapon. “We sent word to her father as soon as she and her twin were safe but we don’t know how long it will take for the message to reach him.”

“Apologies, Empress, Master Sa’vin but you should see this,” Imperial Knight Salan said drawing their attention to the holonet feed. “Their mission failed but they did manage to kill many of the Hapan Royal family.” She stared at the scroll staring at the news mentioned the failed assassination attempt and the Queen Mother’s determination to make the Empire pay for attacking her family. 

“Maghr,” Master Sa’vin said as he stood up. “Contact Galen and ask that I be allowed to leave and inform the Moffs and the Emperor that I wish to leave retirement to aid the Empire in the after math of this set back.” He said it with a snear but she knew Maghr would relay it as if it was respectful. He then turned back toward Tor. “I wish I could speak about these things more but you must leave if you are able.” He was frowning as he looked at Tor. “Tell your mother’s allies to get you off word immediately the Moffs will seek to blame and punish someone for their failure and you are an easy target.” She felt a chill as she looked at her great grand son.

“I’ll be gone by morning,” Tor said completely at ease. “When we arranged today’s drama we knew I’d have to go.” He looked over at her then. “If you want you can come along?” She wanted to go with him but she knew she need to be here to watch and work. 

“No I will stay here and aid Master Sa’vin we need someone here who understands royal politics and the Moffs.” She hadn’t been as active as she should have been when this started. “I believe it is time to remind the Moffs of who I am.” He nodded his head respectful at her when she said that but she noticed he had a less than respectful grin on his face that reminded her of his brother then. She had seen the reports his brother was being praised as an ideal soldier instead of a lay about and the former responsible one was becoming a rebel. She sensed that even after this was over and the Empire was back in her families hands he would not be returning. She looked at the uneaten meal on the table and wondered how a single meal time could change things so much.

The End.


End file.
